User blog:SpartanSquirrel/Shit Delilah Says
August 11th, 2015 *"so many march" August 12th, 2015 *"my dog is making so much news" *"nina is my beautiful cock" August 15th, 2015 *"i was bored and cut a chunk of my hair off and i ruined my life omg" August 17th, 2015 *"im our national dish americans love eating me" *"i dont sean tht story i think" *"ive been buzzfeed just not drunk" *"i'd be a bottom easily i love dicks inside of me" *"i wanna suck on a dick for the rest of my life" *"i use dicks the way babies use binkies" August 18th, 2015 *"i hate when my nipples are itchy" August 22nd, 2015 *"im a waitch" *(dead lol) August 23rd, 2015 *"i love feeding ryan pineapple because it makes his semen taste better" *"nina ur a cum dumpster" *"i dont remember the months are closely as u guys do apartmently" *"t*as *lol) omg" August 25th, 2015 *"i had a dream where i was at grace's house but she lived in like a shack in kenya so then i was like bye grace and i walked home to my house which was across the street but it was my normal long island home and when i crossed the street a car almost hit me and so i opened the door and my dog ran out and started running into the street and came back and my grandma was like LILA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, and so my dog wasnt coming inside and i was like wtf why isnt she coming inside and my grandma was like bcuz she has a dead foot after she got run over by tht car and i was like grandma tht car almost ran me over not her and then my grandma made a survey on buzzfeed on if the car hit me or my dog and my dog got like 80% of the vote and i was like wtf" September 2nd, 2015 *"nina fucks cows thts why she liked tyler" October 4th, 2015 *"SEAN UPDATE SHIT DELILAH SAYS" October 9th, 2015 *"my dog is my child blood is thicker than semen" October 14th, 2015 *"idk cuz im a bitch" *"why are chafee and o'malley cupping their boobs" *"sean update shit delilah says or ill fuck u in the ass with a drill bit" October 25th, 2015 *"I wanna drive to the rich jewish town she lives in take tht fucking tiara off her head and stab her eyes out with it" *"when nellie falls its a truly glorious thing like a giraffe being taken down" November 14th, 2015 *"sean are u gonna watch miss universe with me and nina" December 24th, 2015 *"and i died almost two years ago so yeah" January 2nd, 2016 *"Yes, mother, I'm drunk Because I can't forget him in other way, And I don't need your forgiveness Don't tell me you were not the same, once. thts what the lyrics mean lmao. i was like is this nina talking to her mom?" January 4th, 2016 *'Jai: '"What's Croatia like?" Delilah: '"its like iraq but worse" February 14th, 2016 *"im still laughing cuz i imagine myself performing the biscuits music video with tyler in the audience and the rest of ofibty being cast members on stage in the production" February 21st, 2016 *"my dad saw my bobos" February 26th, 2016 *(a dream) "basically i like flew to croatia and i was gonna surprise u and so u were in the lockerrooms changing for gym and then when u came out i was there and we hugged and then we went to gym together and it was outdoors and like in ancient roman architectural remains and we all had wheelie backpacks and would run around with them and there were some ppl who i went to middle school with there and me u and paula (idek) hung out the whole time" February 27th, 2016 *'Nina: "what are false cognates?" Deli: "two words in different languages tht look the same but have different parents" March 5th, 2016 *"i have a hard time distinguishing old ppl" March 19th, 2016 *"my favorite holiday is eurovision" March 20th, 2016 *"i hate will smith, and jayden, and whatever the girl is. oh willow. i wanted to call her tinka for some reason." May 20th, 2016 *'Nina:' "i ripped the skin off my laptop charger and tore it up into little pieces I'm such a weirdo" Deli: "laptop charges dont have skin honey" Nina: "the white gummy thingy" Deli: "white gummy thing hmmm" Nina: "are u thinking of cum" Deli: "now i am" August 12th, 2016 *"honestly this season of bb is why i found a grey hair a week ago" August 16th, 2016 *"oh god mens diving is the only thing on now im gonna get all hot and bothered" January 21st, 2017 *"im not really a redhead but ive grown redheads which is weird" July 19th, 2017 *"honestly i think im gonna be a shitty lawyer so i feel like law school for me is just gonna be my version of the bachelorette" October 11th, 2017 *'Sean:' "*Links This*" Deli: "do they balance on them cuz its up their assholes" *"i love sudden pains in my teeth" Category:Blog posts